reignfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Eigene Stile/Schulen
Sugimoto Ryu * Ni-kai Kage Ryu * Kuroi Kami Waza * Schildkampf Existierende Stile/Schulen Hier werden die existierenden Esoterischen Disziplinen, Martial Path und Schools of Magic aufgelistet und umgedeutet. Im Regelbuch sind ja viele von diesen an eine bestimmte Kultur, einen Kult oder eine Sekte geknüpft, die manchmal nicht in unsere Welt passen oder soweit weg wären, dass es keine Rolle spielen wird. Die Schulen/Pfade/Disziplinen deswegen weg zu lassen fände ich schade, weswegen ich diesen gerne einen Platz in unserer Welt zuweisen würde. Dazu wäre in aller Interesse, wenn ihr euch überlegt, zu welchen Sachen ihr gerne Zugang hättet, damit eure Charakterkonzepte nicht darunter leiden müssen, dass die Disziplin die ihr haben wollt leider nur von einer Gemeinschaft gelehrt wird, die eigentlich euer schlimmster Feind ist. Im Allgemeinen gehe ich davon aus, dass die höchsten Stufen bzw. Permanent Attunements in Winport und Umgebung nur ca einem dutzend Leuten bekannt sind. Natürlich gibt es auch Ausnahmen von der Regel. Esoteric Disciplines Pure Breath Techniques Wurde im Orginal von Mönchen entwickelt und ist auch bei Soldaten bekannt. Wird so übernommen und ist auch in Winport weit verbreitet. Es sollte noch der Mönchsorden definiert werden, der es entwickelt hat und gegen Geld oder Gefallen auch die höchsten Stufen lehrt. The Divine Regimen Nach dem Regelbuch unabhängig vom Herkunftsland in der Zwischenzeit bei Athleten aller Länder verbreitet. Kann man also so übernehmen und bei Interesse eine Sportschule oder Lehrmeister entwickeln, die in Winport Athleten ausbildet und alle Geheimnisse kennt. Svrana Run In Opetka entstanden, einem weiteren kleinen Stadtstaat auf der Halbinsel. In der Zwischenzeit auch weit verbreitet bei Athleten und Fußsoldaten überall. Proper Climbing Hier kann der Falvourtext aus dem Regelbuch auch bestehen bleiben. D.h. die Disziplin ist an keine Kultur oder Schule gebunden, aber bei Seeleuten und Bergbewohnern (bzw. allen, die mit Klettern zu tun haben) findet man ab und zu Leute die sie beherrschen. Truil Bodywork Truil sind die Ureinwohner des östlichen Teils der Halbinsel. Inzwischen ist diese Kunst weit über deren Grenzen hinaus verbreitet. Die niedrigeren Stufen sind beim Militär, der Garde und allen möglichen Kämpfern anzutreffen. Stufe 1 sollten eigentlich fast alle Leibwächter besitzen und die größten Militäreinheiten vielleicht auch jemanden der Stufe 4 beherrscht. Vor allem wurde diese Disziplin durch eine Söldnereinheit in Winport verbreitet, die sich aus Truil rekrutiert und davon träumt wieder ein eigenes Königreich zu haben. The School of Perpetual Readiness Die niedrigen Stufen sollten fast jedem Truppenführer bekannt sein. Die höheren Stufen halt bei entsprechend erfahrenen Anführern. The Tyrant's Command Auch hier kann man den Flavourtext fast übernehmen. Diese Disziplin ist natürlich bei Adelsfamilien und vor allem der Königsfamilie zu finden, während die höchsten Stufen vor allem bei alten Familien, deren Angehörigen und hochrangigen Offizieren zu finden sind. The General's Visage Diese Disziplin ist fast ausschliesslich der Familie Baily bekannt. Die niedrigeren Stufen finden sich bei deren Offizieren oder wurden durch einen Handel an andere Familien gelehrt, aber bei den höchsten Stufen ist nicht bekannt, dass sie jemals von einem Nicht-Baily angewandt wurden. Troubadour's Fortune Diese Disziplin wird in der Bardenschule in Winport gelehrt. Dort werden alle Stufen gegen entsprechende Bezahlung oder Gefallen an Studenten und Mitglieder gelehrt. Die Geheimnisse ausserhalb der Bardenschule weiter zu geben ist illegal, was aber nicht heißt, dass es nicht vorkommt. Relentless Pursuit In einer Handels- und Seefahrermetropole wie Winportist die Kunst des Fährtenlesens natürlich nicht weit verbreitet. Nichtsdestotrotz finden sich in der Armee oder Auf Forschungsschiffen einige Späher die diese Kunst beherrschen. Wahre Meister dieser Kunst sucht man aber besser nicht in Winport oder man muss sich auf den Zufall verlassen, dass einer von diesen auf Durchreise ist. Inner Senses Die Matriarchie-Kultur existiert nicht in Winport. Stattdessen vielleicht eine Company, die sich auf die Abwehr und Bekämpfung von Magie spezialisiert. Entweder als Leibwächter/Söldner gegen gute Bezahlung oder als religiöse/philosophische Gruppierung, vielleicht auch ähnlich der Inquisition, nur ohne Staatskirche. Also weniger mächtig. Die Bezahlung und das religiöse lassen sich natürlich auch wunderbar kombinieren. Mir gefällt die Idee einer käuflichen Inquisition, die (reiche) Menschen vor Magie beschützt, sich das ganze gut bezahlen lässt und durch die Einnahmen versucht zu expandieren und sich politisch ständig mit den verschiedenen Magiekundigen zofft. Gedanken dazu? Political Whispers Diese Disziplin ist in Winport weit verbreitet. Fast jede politisch aktive Familie hat einen Angehörigen oder Angestellten, der sich in dieser Disziplin übt. Wahre Meister sind hingegen selten und meistens hoch bezahlte Experten. Es liegt in der Natur der Sache, dass sie sich im Normalfall lieber für ihre Fähigkeiten bezahlen lassen, als diese gegen Geld weiter zu geben. Respectful Clarity of Speech Ähnlich wie Political Whispers ist diese Kunst überall in Winport verbreitet, aber die wahren Meister geben ihre Künste nur selten weiter. Eine Familie die de größten Geheimnisse dieser Disziplin ergründet hat wird darauf achten, dass sich diese nicht ausserhalb der Familie verbreiten. The Jester's Course Selbsterklärend. Findet sich bei Schausspielern, dem fahrenden Volk und natürlich Hofnarren. Path of the moistered Eye Auch ziemlich selbsterklärend. Zu finden vor allem bei den zahlreichen Bettlern. Die höheren Stufen finden sich meistens bei ambitionierten Beamten und Abkömmlingen kleiner und armen Adelsfamilien. Natürlich finden diejenigen, die diesen Pfad meistern leicht eine gut bezahlte Anstellung, auch wenn sie selten einen guten Ruf genießen Strategic Education Findet sich in fast allen Ländern des ehemaligen Imperiums bei den jeweiligen Heeresführern. Winport macht hier keine Ausnahme. Vor allem die Familie Baily übt sich seit jeher in dieser Kunst und gibt sie auch an Freunde und verdiente Gefolgsleute weiter. Financial Sophistication Hat nichts mehr mit den Ob-Lob zu tun. Statt dessen ist dieye Disziplin vor allem bei Banken zu finden. Die Meister darin finden sich natürlich bei der Familie Copperknife. (Dabei bin ich mir unsicher, weil die Beschreibung der Familie von relativ wenig Zusammenhalt ausgeht, sprich niedriger Sovereignty, und die dritte Stufe das Erhöhen von eben dieser sehr leicht macht. Das ist ein kleiner Konflikt zwischen Hintergrund und Regeln. Vielleicht kann man einfach die dritte Stufe. Counterspell: Spiritual Escutcheon Siehe Inner Senses. Direction: One With the Land Auch wenn diese Disziplin in einem fernen Land entwickelt wurde, findet sie sich heutzutage bei vielen Entdeckern, die auch häufig in Winport anzutreffen sind. Empathy: Golden Insight Golden Monks hört sich wie ein Kult an, der auch in Winport existieren könnte. Das sich einige der Techniken bei Diplomaten, Intriganten, Höflingen und ähnlichen Leuten verbreitet haben liegt in der Natur der Sache. Endurance: Soul Armor Anstelle des Lightless Jungles, hat sich diese Disziplin in den Minen von Talreath entwickelt, wurde dort bald von den Aufsehern und Soldaten übernommen, die sie dann an Soldaten auf der ganzen Halbinsel weitergaben. Die ersten Stufen sind also weit verbreitet, aber zur vollen Meisterschaft ist vielleicht eine "Pilgerreise" in die Minen, der einzige Weg. Fascinate:The Courtier’s Legendary Appeal Ist natürlich bei Diplomaten der ganzen Welt zu finden und damit auch in Winport weit verbreitet. Graces: Beloved Dignity Ist bei allen großen Companys zu finden. Hearing: Ear of the Bard’s Guild Zu finden bei der Bardenschule. Intimidate: Heart Stealing Neben der Sect of the Gravedigger Queen sind auch einige höher gestellte Personen im Besitz der niedrigen Stufen dieser Disziplin. Die meisten Personen sind zu eingeschüchtert um zu fragen, wo sie dies gelernt haben. Martial Path Path of Twin Fury Passt für mich nicht wirklich in unser Setting. Gibt sicherlich weit entfernt einen Orden oder Mönchskult der das lehrt, aber in Winport gibt es bestenfalls Durchreisende die diesen Pfad beherrschen. The Yielding Way Unbewaffnete Kämpfe sind in der Unterschicht als Sport verbreitet. Dort finden sich einige, die sich mit diesem Pfad auskennen. Auch beim Militär, vor allem bei kleinen Spezialeinheiten oder Leibwächtern findet sich dieser Pfad teilweise. Meister dieses Kampfstiles gibt es sicher auch, aber viele werden es nicht sein. The School of Insouciant Monkey Davon abgesehen, dass mir dieser Pfad, vor allem die fünfte Stufe, zu mächtig vorkommt, passt ein betrunkener Affe auch nicht so gut in ein mittelalterliches Setting. Deswegen würde ich ihn eher einem Mönchsorden zuordnen, der ähnlich wie bei der Twin Fury seinen Sitz nicht in Winport, sondern weit entfernt hat. Ausser jemand möchte diesen Pfad haben, dann liegt der Orden halt näher und Schüler sind häufiger. In Winport selber sollten nur die niedrigeren Stufen lernbar sein. Regeltechnisch würde ich abändern, dass der Pfad nur in leichter Rüstung benutzt werden kann. Ein Kämpfer in Gestechrüstung der wie ein betrunkener Affe mit den Armen rudert ist mir einfach zu lächerlich und ein Armor Rating von 5 + bessere Gobble Dice auch zu stark. Thunder Fist Techniques Wie bei Twin Fury und dem Yielding Way passt Martial Arts nicht so ganz ins Setting. Und wie der Yielding Way ist es vor allem bei den semiprofessionellen Kämpfern der Unterschicht zu finden. Viele Lehrmeister die den ganzen Pfad beherrschen gibt es auch hier nicht. Eye of Death Da kann man eigentlich den ganzen Flavourtext in unser Setting übernehmen. Also Pfad kommt von gefährlicher Sekte, namens Sect of the Gravedigger Queen, die nur im Untergrund aktiv ist, aber ist inzwischen auch darüber hinaus bekannt. Hell's Hook Gehört weiterhin zu den Ob-Lob und bleibt unverändert. Deren Kultur bleibt auch unverändert. In Winport, als große Hafenstadt, gibt es viele Ob-Lob, die entweder regelmäßig mit Schiffen zu Besuch kommen oder sich dort niedergelassen haben. Die niedrigeren Stufen sind auch vielen (Nicht-Ob-Lob) Seeleuten bekannt. Roloneepo Gehört weiterhin zu den Ob-Lob und bleibt unverändert. Deren Kultur bleibt auch unverändert. In Winport, als große Hafenstadt, gibt es viele Ob-Lob, die entweder regelmäßig mit Schiffen zu Besuch kommen oder sich dort niedergelassen haben. Die niedrigeren Stufen sind auch vielen (Nicht-Ob-Lob) Seeleuten bekannt. Iron Tortoise Technique Diese Kampfschule kommt ursprünglich aus Dynatar und hat sich von dort aus verbreitet. Inzwischen finden sich auch in Winport zahlreiche Meister dieser Disziplin und sie ist bei allen kämpfenden Professionen gleichermaßen zu finden. Path of the Serpent's Fang Flavourtext ist auch hier passend. Bleibt nur noch anzumerken, dass es Seemänner und Strassenschläger zu Hauf in Winport und es damit einer der am weitesten verbreiteten Pfade ist. Path of Razor Heart Durch Sugimoto Ryu ersetzt. The Horsewoman's Course Auch für Männer und bei den Modernisten der Wächter zu finden. The Winowing Axe Bei den Truil verbreitet, den ursprünglichen Bewohnern der suvanischen Halbinsel. Hat sich von diesen verbreitet und ist bei vielen Kämpfern zu finden, vor allem Offizieren der stehenden Armeen. Schools of Magic Ironbone Priesthood Gehört weiterhin zur Ironbone Theocracy, die in Winport misstrauisch beäugt werden, da man immer mit einem Angriffskrieg dieses Nachbarn auf die Halbinsel rechnet. Nichtsdestotrotz (oder gerade deswegen) wird nichts gegen den Tempel unternommen, der auch als Botschaft fungiert. Auch einige Einheimische haben den Glauben angenommen und damit teile dieser Schule gelernt. Wings of Words Diese Schule wurde in Winport entwickelt und hat dort eine lange Tradition. Sie wird von den Winged Disciples weitergegeben, einem Kult der sich dem Schutz der Stadt und der Sammlung von Wissen verschrieben hat. Flamed Dancers Ein Kult, der auch einen religiösen Hintergrund hat und weltweit aktiv ist. In Winport findet sich, wie in jeder größeren Stadt, ein Tempel, in dem gegen eine Spende grundlegende Zauber gelernt werden können. Mächtigere Sprüche sind dem "Klerus" vorbehalten. Dindvara Death Forging Gehört nicht mehr zu den Dindavara (dort hätte es einfach keine Auswirkung auf das Spiel, weil dieser Staat sehr weit weg ist). Stattdessen wird diese grausame Kunst von dem Stadtstaat Talreath im Osten der Halbinsel genutzt. Die dortigen Schmiede verteidigen ihr Wissen und verfolgen diejenigen, die es weitergeben. Die Waffen dagegen werden gerne verkauft oder an Verbündete verschenkt. Equine Unity Gehört zu einem entfernten Reitervolk und ist in einer Seestadt wie Winport deswegen nicht sehr verbreitet. Meister dieser Schule finden sich höchstens zufällig auf der Durchreise. The Night Hunter's Art Zu finden bei den Truil den ursprünglichen Bewohnern, des östlichen Teils der Halbinsel und der assoziierten Söldnereinheit in Winport. The Way of the Wood Diese Schule hat sich als mystischer naturverbundener Kult schon zu Zeiten des Imperiums über die ganze Welt ausgebreitet und hat auch in Winport einige Anhänger vor allem bei den wohlhabenderen Schichten, die Zeit für solchen Luxus haben. (In einer Großstadt ist Zeit in der Natur zu verbringen immer Luxus.) Im Umland von Winport finden sich auch Anhänger bei der einfachen Landbevölkerung und den Leibeigenen. Während es einen kleinen Tempel gibt, wird diese Schule meistens von einzelnen Eremiten oder Charismatikern gelehrt. Stoneheart Guardians Dieser Pfade gehört in Winport (und dem Rest des ehemaligen Imperiums) zu dem alten Kult der Wächter. Diese sind sozusagen die Ritter in Winport/der bekannten Welt. Die Philosophie und der Pfad bleiben sonst erhalten, aber er gehört nicht mehr zu der Dindavara-Kultur. Erlernt werden kann er bei einzelnen Wächtern als Knappe, in den Klostern und niedrige Stufen haben auch darüber hinaus ihre Verbreitung gefunden. Das Permanent Attunement ist hier natürlich mehreren Leuten bekannt. Aqueous Divination Gehört weiterhin zu den Ob-Lob und bleibt unverändert. Deren Kultur bleibt auch unverändert. In Winport, als große Hafenstadt, gibt es viele Ob-Lob, die entweder regelmäßig mit Schiffen zu Besuch kommen oder sich dort niedergelassen haben. Die niedrigeren Stufen sind auch vielen (Nicht-Ob-Lob) Seeleuten und Hellsehern bekannt.